


Make It Better

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pride month 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After a terrible day at work, Carol helps her girlfriend relax and unwind.





	Make It Better

You slammed the door behind you and dropped your bags without a word. Throwing your coat on the hook, swearing under your breath when it fell straight off and landed in a crumpled pile on top of your filthy wet shoes, you stormed through your apartment to the sofa where you unceremoniously flopped onto the cushions and let out a deep groan. “I hate everything.”

“Aw, baby, no.” Carol bent down and kissed your forehead. “Bad day?”

“The worst.”

Kneeling beside the sofa, she brushed the hair from your face and asked softly, “Tell me about it?”

“You don’t wanna hear about my shitty day.”

Carol didn’t argue that. It was one of the many things that you adored about her; there were no games, no falsities between you. She was always honest with you, even when it was something you probably didn’t want to hear. “Still wanna help you, though, darling. How about the abridged version?”

“Got passed over for promotion because the sexist dick that runs our department thought a kid five years my junior would do a better job than me. Someone walked into me in the staff room and spilt their coffee over my new shirt. I missed the bus home, broke my lucky pen and lost one of my best clients. I think that about sums it up.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“S'not your fault.”

“I still feel bad. I wish there was something I could do to make it better.”

“Well, there is one thing I can think of…”

“Yeah?” Carol asked, her smile growing wider. She traced her fingers over your arms, allowing her powers to shine through just the slightest so that every brief touch sent your nerves into overdrive.

Carol pressed her lips against yours, her hand circling behind your neck to pull you closer. She tasted like whiskey, rich and smokey, and you guessed that you must have just missed Fury - him coming to visit the house was the only reason she ever took the bourbon out the cupboard.

“You’re meant to be thinking about me, not Nick,” Carol pouted, picking up on your wandering thoughts.

“And you’re meant to be stopping me from thinking at all,” you teased, kissing her softly.

She kissed you back harder, sucking on your bottom lip as her hands slowly slid down your body. Carol cupped your breasts through your shirt but you wanted, needed, to feel her skin on yours. Together you pulled the shirt over your head, laughing how, in your eagerness, two of the buttons tore right off.

Your trousers were next to go, thrown aside and immediately forgotten as Carol began placing hot kisses down the length of your body. Every touch ignited a fire inside you, the coil in your stomach growing tighter in anticipation. Your breath hitched as she stroked your pussy through your panties, her passionate kisses swallowing your whimpers.

Carol pulled the delicate fabric aside and ran her fingers through your folds. Collecting your juices on her fingers, she brought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean, the filthiest moan escaping her lips. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me, baby. Taste so good.”

She slipped your panties off and tossed them aside, grinning before she dived between your legs. Carol kissed the inside of your thighs, taking her sweet time to lavish every mark and imperfection in attention until you were ready to beg for her to stop her teasing.

You never complained, though. How could you? No one had ever made you feel so beautiful, so happy in your own skin as Carol. All the reasons you might have hated your body felt so insignificant when compared to the love she had for you. That you had for her. To her, you were perfect and she did everything in her power to make certain that you believed that too.

Carol wrapped her lips around your clit and sucked on the ball of nerves. Your entire body shook, so responsive to her touch. No one knew how to work your body as well as Carol. She flicked her tongue over your clit, humming in delight at your sweet taste. The vibrations shot through your body and you squirmed beneath her, desperate for more.

The sight over Carol between your legs, eating you out like a woman possessed was almost too much. Her skin shimmered blue and gold and she had never looked so gorgeous as she did now. Messy hair, flushed cheeks. She was loving this just as much as you were. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from hers, the love in her eyes almost as overwhelming a feeling as her mouth on you.

You threaded your fingers through her short hair, hips bucking beneath her mouth as she expertly brought you to the edge of orgasm. “Feels so good,” you moaned, eyes rolling back in bliss. “Please, don’t stop. I’m so close.”

Just when you thought you could take it no more, Carol slipped a finger inside you. You were so wet, she slipped in with ease. First one finger, then another. She gave you just a second to adjust to the glorious stretch before she began to thrust her fingers into you, twisting and curling, hitting all the right places to make you scream her name.

“Come for me, baby,” Carol said.

The tension in your core released as wave after wave of pleasure left you trembling. Carol never relented as you came, sucking your clit and fucking your pussy so hard that one mind blowing orgasm blurred into two. You felt as if you were floating on cloud nine and never wanted to come down from your high.

Carol’s arms were around you when you finally had the strength to open your eyes, pulling you into her lap and wrapping you up in a thin blanket to keep you warm. Not that you needed to worry about that; cuddling with Carol was like hugging a furnace. She always burned hot and you loved her for it. God, you loved her so much, there just weren’t words to describe it.

She kissed your forehead, smugly satisfied at the frenzied sweat she’d worked you into, and held you close. She offered - borderline insisted - that you let her get up and grab you some water but you were too comfortable in her arms to let her move.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Carol asked, “How are you feeling now, sweetheart?”

“So much better. Love you.”

“Love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
